


Funny seeing you here

by endtheinfinity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2014, AU, Angst, Bikes, Bristol, Clevedon, Coming Out, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Impulse Control, Louis Tomlinson is Not Part of One Direction, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Olympics, Please read, Sailing, Set in 2014, Sweet, You and I, dingy, larry - Freeform, louis is fit, läser, old people, univeristy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endtheinfinity/pseuds/endtheinfinity
Summary: Louis is training hard for the 2016 Olympics in Rio. He is a promising Laser sailor who studies drama and English at the Bristol university, as far away from his family as he could, almost.Harry is in a famous band where girls through themselves after him and his band mates. Although Harry is not really looking for that sort of attention.One day the band is filming a music video for their new single in this little town called Clevedon. Clevedon also happens to be where Louis sails.





	

"Hi Tom" said Louis to the old man with the white beard who was speaking on the phone looking happy as always. Tom nodded and smiled widely back at Louis, hinting for him to wait so they could talk for a bit. Louis nodded in response and quickly went to the changing rooms to change without the smile that he usually wore and that worried Tom.

Today was just like any other Thursday but still not quite. He had gone to his drama class in the morning and then the film one just before lunch, then he went out with his friends for lunch at their go-to-restaurant near the center of Bristol. Everything in the day went on just like normal until in the middle of English, his last class of the day, when his phone suddenly started ringing. His mother hadn't called him in months and their last conversation didn't end very well. Louis had shouted that it was too late to start caring now and that she should focus on her children that still considered her a mum. Then he just hung up and cried for a week. It even got so bad that the old sailor Tom who runs the boat club down in Clevedon came to the campus to check on him. So, his mother calling out of nowhere came as a big surprise for Louis and caught him off guard. Of course he didn't answer but he couldn't regain his focus for the rest of the lesson and for the forty minute bike ride form the campus to the boat club his mind was very much occupied with worry about his family. The family that he swore, over a year ago now, that he wouldn't miss and that didn't matter.

A year and a half ago, that's when he left Doncaster. He left football, friends, lovers, family and a major part of himself. He swore that he would never go back and so far he as kept his promise, even if it only had been a bit over a year and a half now. When he left Doncaster in early June last summer, he went to live with the very lovely couple who owned Clevedon's boatclub. Tom and Rose Butterfield had been active sailors their whole lives and have sailed all the seven seas. Louis worked as an instructor at the club for the children over the summer and by doing so, earning some money, but mostly earning a place to live, and somewhere to store his boat and all the gear. In the summer Louis really connected with Tom and Rose and they became the perfect replacement-grandparents since he had just left his real ones for good. 

This was why Tom could tell that something wasn't right when Louis didn't wear the bright smile that he usually was greeted with so he hung up the phone and went to sit quietly in the changingroom with Louis. He waited for Louis to get changed into his wetsuit and lifejacket before he actually said something, this making Louis very uncomfortable and stressed.  
"She called again didn't she?" Louis' face fell even more than before and nodded slightly while staring blankly at the wellies in front of him. Tom sighed.  
"Take the boat out and push yourself for a bit. Make yourself sweat. And I'll make sure Rose has a nice dinner made for us when you're back? yeah?" Louis nodded and thanked Tom quietly.

Louis loved sailing and was pretty good at it, in fact he was going to sail for Britain in the 2016 Olympics in Rio and that was a big deal for Louis, a dream come true. Feeling the wind blowing in his hair and controlling every movement of the boat was the only thing that made Louis' life manageable and worth living. It gave a sense of control and excitement in the normal life of a 22 year old drama-English student. He had sailed ever since his dad took him with on a sailing trip with one of his colleges. Louis had loved every moment of it and had nagged a hundred times a day for a year after the trip, that he would get his very own boat and learn to sail by himself. The problem was, living in Doncaster there was a shortage of sailable waters near by, but Louis' dad, recognizing real passion and potential when he saw it and arranged for him to start sailing in the little town of Grimsby just over an hours drive from Doncaster. Louis' dad thought it was worth every minute of it, seeing the happiness shining through the eyes of his son. He actually quite enjoyed the brisk sea breeze himself, even if going on the water made him just sick at the thought. Louis was also very happy for finally finding a way to bond with his dad. Maybe that's why he crashed and burned so hard when his dad left.

Rose was the best cook in Clevedon. Maybe because of all the influences she had from all around the world, due to her sailing lifestyle, or simply because that's what old ladies are for. Tom and Rose Butterfield lived in a very beautiful and grand house a bit from the actual center. The house wasn't the typical British one with beige and white stone. It was more Scandinavian with red tree walls and no carpets. Louis thought it was lovely and he had his way with the housecat Walter. 

Tom had raced Louis to the house, Louis on his bike and Tom in the car. Louis won, of course, Louis always wins. The food was amazing as always and they spoke and laughed as the dark slowly came upon them. It wasn't until Louis had put his reflexes, lights and helmet on, Tom asked Louis how he actually was and if he wanted to talk about his family. Louis had just smiled weakly and said maybe another time. He thanked for the dinner and said that he would see them as usual on Saturday. 

The ride back to the campus was dark and lonely. Louis knew that his roommate would be asleep at the time he got home and decided to go straight for the showers and then to bed and maybe cry for a bit. After all, it had been a long and eventful day.


End file.
